


Run To You

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Series: Run To You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camp Nanowrimo, Detailed descriptions in each chapter, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Not for all of them, One Shot Collection, but enough that it deserves tagging, camp nanowrimo april 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: A collection of unrelated, individual oneshots inspired by SEVENTEEN song lyrics.  Covers platonic relationships and unrequited crushes, among other things.The first in a series that will expand upon each of the stories in this individually.





	1. When The Sun Sets and Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan  
> Additional Info: Infidelity, Unhealthy relationships  
> Title From: Highlight

Seungcheol looked out across the water, his feet buried in the white sand of the beach. He knew that somewhere Jeonghan– his beautiful, amazing Hannie– was in the arms of a stranger. Maybe his boyfriend was even with one of their friends. Seungcheol liked to pretend, but he didn’t miss the way Jisoo looked at the older man. There was no hiding the desire in his eyes. Seungcheol sighed. He loved his boyfriend, more than anything, but he knew love was a decision, and it was getting harder to love Jeonghan. 

It had all started, he supposed, when summer had started. That was when Jeonghan had met Baekhyun and his group of friends. When Seungcheol had noticed the changes in his boyfriend’s personality, Jeonghan had told him not to worry. Seungcheol did his best, but he could almost see his boyfriend falling apart. That was when the lies started. Seungcheol frowned, kicking at the sand as he recalled the words coming from Jeonghan.

“I’m just going out, Seungcheol, stop being so clingy, you’re smothering me.”

What made Seungcheol tear up, even at the memory, was the fact that his boyfriend had called him by his name. Jeonghan was a sucker for cute names and used them at every opportunity. Hearing his full name felt wrong. It was the biggest clue to Jeonghan’s change– Seungcheol had heard his own name so many times since the summer started, he could probably count on his hands the number of times he was called something else. In addition to the names, Jeonghan developed a habit of going out every night and coming home drunk. All Seungcheol could do was cuddle his boyfriend, but he knew where the younger man was going.

Seungcheol jumped as the water caressed his ankles. He hadn’t noticed that he’d stepped into the water, but he simply stood still. The water was calming him as he tried not to think about what Jeonghan was likely doing. Seungcheol blamed it all on Baekhyun– the one who had corrupted his Hannie.

It was near the end of summer when it first happened. Jeonghan had gone out that night– “Seungcheol, I’ll be back by morning!”– and Seungcheol was laying in bed when he heard his boyfriend struggling to unlock and open the door. Seungcheol considered helping him when he heard the door open, followed by giggles and hushed laughter. What made him freeze was the feminine voice he heard coming from their living room. When Seungcheol finally managed to sleep that night, it wasn’t until after he had heard another name fall from his boyfriend's lips in an intimate way. When Seungcheol confronted Jeonghan the next morning, he forgave his boyfriend after many apologies.

He was starting to regret that decision. It had been months now, and Jeonghan was still partying. He would get drunk, cheat on Seungcheol, and beg for forgiveness. When he wasn’t doing so, he was fighting with him about the younger’s choice of friends. It was a self-feeding, never-ending cycle.

Seungcheol shivered in the cold night air. He could probably go home now– Jeonghan had kicked him out, but would likely be out drinking by now. As Seungcheol walked home, he wondered if Jeonghan would even remember their fight tomorrow.


	2. I'm In Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: One-sided Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi  
> Additional Info: Unrequited crush, High School  
> Title From: Truama

Mingyu lifted his head to look at the older boy across the room. Wonwoo was a true work of art. He was tall, almost as tall as Mingyu, and his dark hair contrasted against his light skin beautifully. Mingyu held in a sigh. Wonwoo was amazing.

“Mingyu,” someone next to him muttered under their breath. “Pay attention in class and stop staring at Wonwoo before Jihoon sees you.” This shocked Mingyu into action, and he quickly looked over towards Jihoon, who was thankfully facing forward in his seat.

“Soonyoung, don’t scare me like that,” hissed Mingyu, who turned to glare at his friend.

“Sorry I wanted to protect you, Mingyu,” Soonyoung grumbled, facing forward as the lesson their teacher was delivering came to a conclusion. Mingyu sighed. He knew Soonyoung meant well, he just didn’t like to be called out for his staring. The bell rang quickly after, and Mingyu flinched. He hadn’t been paying attention at all. He turned to ask Soonyoung for his notes, but his friend was already gone. It was only fair, Mingyu thought. Soonyoung was nice and warned him, and Mingyu snapped back.

Mingyu briefly considered asking Wonwoo for his notes, but quickly dismissed the idea. Mingyu wasn’t entirely sure he could speak to the older boy. However, his feet seemed to have the wrong idea, because they were taking him to Wonwoo. He didn’t get halfway across the classroom before he was roughly yanked backwards.

“Where do you think you’re going?” a voice growled from behind him. It was Jihoon. Why didn’t Mingyu see this coming?

“I was just going to ask Wonwoo if I could see his notes,” Mingyu answered, as calmly as possible. It was best not to show fear, though he swore Jihoon could smell it. “I didn’t really understand what the teacher was talking about, and I was hoping he could help me. I mean he’s always carrying around his notebook and writing in it, so I was just curious–” Mingyu knew he was rambling. He also knew that Wonwoo wasn’t always taking notes, he was drawing. He didn’t stop himself though. Jihoon cut him off.

“Shut up, lover boy. You’re not confused about the concept, you weren’t paying attention in class because you were too busy watching my boyfriend. No, you can’t have his notes, and you shouldn’t lie to me. I know that you don’t think he’s some genius with great notes– you know he draws all through class. So go on your merry way. Maybe Jeonghan will give you his notes. Goodbye, Mingyu.”

Mingyu sighed. He knew he was stuck. Every time he looked at Wonwoo, he couldn’t look away. One day Jihoon was going to kill him, and at this rate, Mingyu might thank him for putting him out of his misery. But then Wonwoo would look at him, or say his name, and Mingyu was back, head over heels. Sighing, Mingyu left the classroom to see if he could find Jeonghan. He did need the notes from the lesson, after all.


	3. I'll Be In Charge of Your Future and Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Wen Junhui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8  
> Additional Info: Pining  
> Title From: Bring It

Junhui looked over at Minghao with a soft smile. The younger man was bright, loud, and in Junhui’s eyes undeniably adorable. As he watched Minghao play and joke around with Soonyoung and Seungkwan, he couldn’t help the look of adoration he knew he had.

“Junnie, you’re staring.”

Junhui jumped in surprise, a hand coming to rest over his pounding heart. He looked to his left to see Jeonghan with a smirk, not looking the slightest bit apologetic for scaring Junhui. He leaned back, lightly smacking the older man’s arm.

“Jeonghan, don’t scare me like that!” he complained, looking immediately back to Minghao to make sure he hadn’t heard anything. Minghao looked focussed on telling Seungkwan a story, but he looked over and made eye contact with Junhui, who smiled at him. Jeonghan laughed when he squeaked at the smile Minghao sent in return. Junhui just hit him again, groaning and grumbling about terrible friends and disrespect.

“Junhui, you know if you stare at him like that, your– terribly hidden, by the way, it’s painfully obvious– crush will be discovered, right? I’m just trying to help you,” Jeonghan said calmly, sounding unfairly wise. Junhui just nodded. He was well aware that Jeonghan meant well, he just didn’t like being called out. Part of Junhui knew that Jeonghan was right, too. If he didn’t stop staring at Minghao, the younger man would detect his interest. Junhui sighed loudly as Jeonghan sat down next to him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Jeonghan, what am I going to do?” Junhui whined, burying his face in the older man’s neck. “He’s just so cute,” he mumbled.

“Well,” Jeonghan began. “You can tell him if you want. It could go well.” Junhui was about to verbally attack Jeonghan for even suggesting a confession when a familiar voice sounded next to him.

“Junhui?” Minghao asked softly. “Are you okay?” Junhui stiffened, and he knew that Jeonghan could feel it.

“He’s fine, Minghao. Junnie just needs some physical reassurance,” Jeonghan told the younger man with a smile that Junhui didn’t trust at all. He trusted it even less when he saw Minghao light up.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, a bright smile finding a home on his face. “I can help with that, right Junhui?” Somehow he managed a nod, and Jeonghan took that as his cue to leave, standing up and leaving Minghao plenty of room to sit next to Junhui and hug him. He was kind enough to wait a few minutes before he questioned Junhui. “What’s wrong?”

Junhui froze. Did he tell Minghao the truth? He wasn’t sure he could, so he tried to lie.

“It’s nothing, Hao, really–”

“Junhui. Please don’t lie to me.” Well, there went that plan. He would have to tell Minghao the truth. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself when Minghao spoke again. “Did I do something wrong? It’s just, I’ve noticed you looking at me all night, and–”

“Hao, you didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t think you ever could. The truth is,” Junhui took another deep breath. He could do this. “The truth is, I can’t stop looking at you because I like you, Minghao. I have for a long time. I don’t want to stop looking at your hair, and the way it curls. Every time we’re in the same room, Minghao, you draw all of my attention. I like you, a lot.”

Junhui felt Minghao freeze, and he swore that neither of them was breathing. They sat like that for some time, until Junhui couldn’t handle the silence anymore. “Minghao, please say something.” The younger man gasped in a lungful of air as if he could finally breathe again.

“You like me?” he breathed out in wonder and disbelief.

“I love you, really,” Junhui confessed, his face burning. This wasn’t going as planned. “You don’t have to feel the same, I just thought that after a year of feeling this way–”

“You’ve been in love with me for a year?” Minghao whispered the question, much like the rest of their conversation.

“I knew I felt something that wasn’t brotherly a year ago. I’m not sure when I realized it was love, but it’s felt natural to say I’m in love with you for a long time, Hao.”

“Wow,” he sighed. “You’re in love with me.”

“You don’t have to return my feelings, Minghao, I just wanted you to know,” Junhui stuttered. He wanted Minghao to feel the same, but he didn’t expect it.

“Junhui, I would be crazy to not feel something for you. I don’t know if it’s love, but it’s enough that I want to kiss you right now, and maybe forever.”

“Then do it already!” screamed six voices from across the room. Minghao and Junhui jumped apart, looking across the room to see all of their friends sitting together, half of them staring. Junhui internally groaned when he saw Jeonghan among them.

“Seungkwan! Soonyoung!” Minghao groaned out loud, clearly not restraining himself.

“Ignore them,” called Jihoon, looking happy but mildly annoyed. “Just do whatever you were going to do, say what you want. Pretend that these idiots,” he gestured at the group watching Junhui and Minghao, “aren’t here.”

Junhui turned an even darker shade of red, how ever that was possible, and he looked at Minghao. “If you want to kiss me,” he whispered, “then do.”

Junhui tried his hardest to block out the cheers when Minghao’s lips connected with his, which really wasn’t very difficult, especially after the younger man climbed into his lap.


	4. It's Impossible to Cool Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan  
> Additional Info: Pining, High School  
> Title From: Adore U

Mingyu sighed. It was entirely unfair, he decided, for anyone to look as good as Jeonghan did on a daily basis. How did he do it? His hair was so long, long enough that it was often in a ponytail or bun. It was a dyed silvery purple, a colour Mingyu could not get enough of. It was straight, falling cleanly down his back when he let it loose. Whenever Mingyu looked at the beautiful man, he felt the need to evaluate his own life choices. Where did he go wrong? He wasn’t half as attractive as Jeonghan– he didn’t stand a chance. Especially, he noted, when the whole school was certain that Jeonghan had some strange relationship going on with Seungcheol and Jisoo. Mingyu sighed. He supposed he was destined to pining after the beautiful man for the rest of his life. Which, when Mingyu considered it, really wasn’t too bad– he would just stare at Jeonghan. He could handle it. Or he thought he could until Jeonghan smiled at him from across their shared math class and Mingyu sighed again. He just wanted the older man to be his boyfriend; was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, Mingyu thought even breathing was too much to ask for because the bell had rung without his permission and Jeonghan was walking over to him. Mingyu tried to calm his pounding heart by taking in deep breaths, but he kept choking on them. When Jeonghan arrived at Mingyu’s desk– he hadn’t the time to move yet, and thus was trapped– his face was one of genuine concern.  
“Hey, Mingyu, right?” Oh, so Jeonghan did know his name. Mingyu hadn’t seen that coming, despite being involved in multiple sports. “Man, are you okay?” Mingyu realized he never answered Jeonghan’s first question, but he still couldn’t breathe. When Jeonghan placed a– soft, beautiful– hand on his shoulder, Mingyu finally regained the ability to breathe.

“Yeah, that’s me, I’m Mingyu,” he stuttered awkwardly, likely cementing his place on the uncool list. Taking a proper, deep breath, he tried again. “Hi, yeah, I’m Mingyu. I’m fine, I was just having a hard time actually breathing properly. It’s annoying, but happens to the best of us,” he laughed.

“Ah, I see,” Jeonghan giggled. He giggled, and it was so cute Mingyu thought his heart might explode. He was so focussed on not spontaneously combusting, he almost missed what Jeonghan said next.

“It must happen to the best of us if it happened to you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu froze. Was Jeonghan saying he was good, great even? Was the fallen angel of a man flirting with him? The second that thought entered Mingyu’s head, it refused to leave, and he felt his face heat up. Great, he thought, now Jeonghan knows at least something. But the negative reaction Mingyu was anticipating never came.

Instead, Jeonghan giggled again. “Cute,” he declared with a smile. 

“Me?” Mingyu asked, cursing himself for stuttering again. Jeonghan just nodded before gasping and holding up a hand. “Wait, I have something that I think is yours.” Jeonghan dashed over to his desk and grabbed a book, bringing it to Mingyu. “Now I have to go, sorry Mingyu!” Jeonghan dashed off.

Curious, Mingyu looked at the book. It was, in fact, his– it was his math textbook. He wondered how Jeonghan had gotten it when he noticed a small piece of paper float from between the pages. When Mingyu read it, his heart almost stopped. On it read a simple message: that Jeonghan thought he was cute and here was his phone number, and to ‘please call or text me Mingyu or I might die.’

Smiling at the dramatics, Mingyu opened a new contact in his phone under ‘Jeonghannie’ with a heart. He could get used to this.


	5. Rough Lies Fill Up the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: N/A  
> Additional Info: High School, Bullying  
> Title From: Flower

Soonyoung looked out across the water, seeing the moon reflected against the ocean as it came to cover his feet. He could hear the laughter of his friends behind him, all huddled around the campfire they set up on the beach. When Soonyoung turned around to look at them, he couldn’t help but laugh himself. Hansol was on Junhui’s back, the older struggling to stay standing. Mingyu was on Wonwoo’s back, which didn’t surprise Soonyoung, who just shook his head. As he walked back towards his friends, Soonyoung mind wandered back to the week they had.

Seungkwan had been called names as he walked down the hall, the homophobia in the school like a heavy blanket that Soonyoung knew was suffocating the younger man. Chan, the youngest in their friend group, wasn’t eating or sleeping because of the heavy pressure he felt from every angle. The young dancer had to keep his grades above average to stay in his dance classes, and his dance teacher expected him to be top of his class. Soonyoung saw the effect it had- he was almost asleep where his head lay on Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao had failed another test this week, and Soonyoung knew it was because of language issues. He hadn’t picked up Korean very well yet, and he still struggled. Junhui, whose Korean was better but not perfect, was told to go back to China just the day before. He had smiled through it, but Soonyoung saw his face.

Seungcheol and Hansol had been told by their teachers that they were destined to fail and that their dreams in the music industry would never be realized. This was said abruptly, Soonyoung knew- their teacher wasn’t known for his wonderful bedside manner. Soonyoung had seen Seungcheol immediately after. The man wasn’t usually emotional, but Soonyoung saw the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. Vernon had been openly crying.

The others didn’t have it any easier. Insults were thrown daily. They all had insecurities that made for easy targets. Jihoon was too short, Seokmin was too loud, Mingyu was too tall. Wonwoo was a reclusive introvert and spent more time drawing than anything else. He wasn’t hard to bully to the point of tears. Even the confident Jeonghan broke after one too many words about his long hair, and popular Jisoo fought taunts about his pronunciation like their Chinese friends.

Soonyoung sighed. His friends had a bad week, but they were still smiling. He envied them a bit- especially Seungkwan. He was always such a ball of sunshine. Looking back to the water, Soonyoung sighed again before a weight suddenly presented itself on his back.

“Soonyoungie!” called Seungkwan, much too loud for his position right next to the elder’s ear. “Come back to the fire! Jihoon is going to sing for us with Seungcheollie and Hansol!” Soonyoung laughed. Now Seungkwan's place on his back made sense.

“Okay Seungkwannie,” he agreed, walking back to the fire. He expected the younger to jump down as he moved, but Seungkwan just held tighter.

“You know, Soonyoung, we all see you taking care of us. You watch us all, even those older than you.” Soonyoung turned red. He knew he cared for his friends, but he didn’t think much of it. “Let us take care of you too, okay?” Soonyoung just nodded, his face turning a darker red and amplifying further when Seungkwan left a soft kiss on his cheek. “We love you, Soonyoung.” With that, Seungkwan slid off his back, grabbed his hand, and pulled Soonyoung into the circle around the fire.


	6. You're So Ice Ice Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino  
> Additional Info: Domestic  
> Title From: Pretty U
> 
> *There is a mildly suggestive spot. Warning for those who have issues with this in relation to the maknae line.

“Hey baby,” Seungkwan whispered softly in his boyfriend’s ear, laughing in delight when he turned an impressive shade of red. “Channie, you’re so easy to tease,” he commented with a smile, only darkening the red on Chan’s face further.

“Seungkwan,” the younger boy whined, trying to use his cuteness as a weapon. “Why do you have to tease me so much?” When Seungkwan’s grin shifted slightly, Chan tried not to cry out with happiness. He had won this round.

“Oh, Channie.” Seungkwan leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head as Chan tried to stop his blush from getting any brighter. “I only tease you because you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed like this. You turn so red, baby.” Seungkwan giggled as Chan did just that at the term of endearment.

“But Seungkwannie,” Chan insisted, though he wasn’t sure what for. “Seungkwannie,” he repeated, just because he could. Chan watched as the last bits of Seungkwan’s resolve crumbled at the sound of Chan whining the nickname.

“Oh, okay Chan. I’m sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Seungkwan asked, finally giving in. His question made Chan think. Was there anything that he specifically wanted from Seungkwan?

As Chan was pondering his boyfriend’s request, his memory flashed back to his mornings all week– specifically how cold the bed had been without his boyfriends in it with him. When Chan had brought it up last, they had both brushed him off, citing early practices as the reason for their absence. Chan nodded to himself– he had the perfect idea.

“Channie?” When he looked up, Chan saw Seungkwan looking at him expectantly. “Can I make it up to you?”

Chan nodded. “Go find Hansol and meet me in bed in five minutes,” he stated, and Seungkwan immediately went to find their boyfriend.

“Channie, I found him, we’re ready to do whatever you want!” Seungkwan rushed out immediately upon opening to door to their shared bedroom before taking in the situation. Chan was snuggled deeply under about three blankets, looking incredibly comfortable. Seungkwan didn’t say anything further, but he shot Chan a confused look.

“Don’t look at me like that, Seungkwan. Every morning this week, I’ve woken up freezing because not only have you both been leaving me every morning, but you both take so many blankets in your sleep that I’m lucky if I’m covered at all when I wake up. So you both are going to come here and cuddle with me for a while. Now come here.” Chan finished his rant with a sigh. And true to their word, his boyfriends climbed into the bed and cuddled. The next thing Chan remembered was Mingyu calling for dinner.


	7. I'll Follow the Line that Connects Us Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua  
> Additional Info: Coming Out, Trans Characters  
> Title From: Run To You

Jeonghan looked down at herself in the mirror. Her reflection in the mirror copied the action, focussing a bit too hard on her bare, flat chest. Jeonghan frowned. Her hair was so long and pretty, and it helped, but it didn’t change the fact that her body just didn’t look or feel right.

“Jeonghannie!” Seungcheol called from the living room. “Can you come help me? I’m a little stuck,” he laughed as he spoke.

“Sure, just a minute!” Jeonghan replied, a little distracted. She walked over to the closet of the bedroom she shared with her boyfriends. In doing so, she passed the door, noticing Wonwoo standing in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

“Jeonghan, can we talk?” he asked quickly.

“Seungcheol–” she tried but knew that Wonwoo would win the minute he started talking.

“He can wait. It looks like you can’t.” Jeonghan sighed in defeat, letting her friend in. Wonwoo closed the door as he fully entered the room, not hesitating before showing his purpose for the conversation. “You’re like me, aren’t you?”

Jeonghan flinched at the vague but blunt statement before hanging her head in defeat. There was no point in trying to deny it– Wonwoo wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t already know. “I guess that’s one way to put it,” she mumbled, still refusing to look up.

“I can be more explicit if you’d like,” Wonwoo stated, sounding both annoyed and understanding. Jeonghan shook her head rapidly– she couldn’t hear it come from anyone. Wonwoo just nodded. “Okay, but I have another question.” Jeonghan looked up in time to see her friend ask, “What pronouns should I be using for you?”

Jeonghan flinched again, though less so this time. She hadn’t been expecting Wonwoo to ask that– though she wasn’t sure why; it wasn’t like he hadn’t gone through the same thing when he had come out. Seeing Wonwoo’s face as he waited for her answer, Jeonghan apologized before saying, “She pronouns, please.”

Wonwoo nodded and gave Jeonghan a hug before leaving her to find clothes.

The next day, Jeonghan was in the living room when she heard someone call her name.

“Wonwoo?” she asked as she walked into his bedroom, before gasping. Wonwoo was sitting on his floor, surrounded by all of the feminine clothes he owned. 

“Take what you want, Jeonghan. It’s all yours” he said with a smile. “It’s not like I need it,” he laughed. But all Jeonghan could do was cry. She had never been happier. She sat down next to Wonwoo and began telling him everything– how long she’d felt this way, everything about how she felt, and even her fears about telling the others. Wonwoo sat with her, assuring her that he would help her with anything and everything he could when she mentioned her fears.

“Jeonghan, not only do both of your boyfriends also like girls, but they love you. You have nothing to worry about. I know how it feels to be worried, but I’m sure you’ll be fine, okay?”

Jeonghan just nodded, indeed remembering when Wonwoo told them he was a boy. “Okay.”

Jeonghan and Wonwoo continued bonding over the week, She would go to him when her body felt too wrong, and he would comfort her and tell her something new, or let her try on his old clothes. This was where they were when Jeonghan revealed another secret.

“Wonwoo?” she asked quietly. He nodded, so she continued. “I’m coming out to Seungcheol and Jisoo tonight.” Wonwoo just smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Jeonghan. I’ll be here for you after, okay? No matter how it turns out tonight, we all love you.” Jeonghan just nodded, terrified.

That night, Seungcheol and Jisoo watched Jeonghan as she poked at her food. Seungcheol asked first.

“Jeonghannie, are you okay?” he spoke with a crushing amount of concern in his voice. She just nodded, unable to speak.

“Hannie, we love you and support you, but you have to tell us what’s going on,” Jisoo tried. The combined concern and love she heard in their voices was already enough for Jeonghan to break.

“I’m a girl,” she declared simply, a little shocked at how good it felt to say out loud. “I’m a girl,” she repeated, “and I use she pronouns, and–” She cut herself off, losing all of her confidence before continuing quietly. “I’d like to be called your girlfriend if you’ll still have me.”

“Hannie, why wouldn’t we want you? It’s something new and will take some getting used to, but we love you for who you are, Jeonghan, not what you have.” Jisoo reached across the table to take Jeonghan’s hand, caressing it softly.

“Jeonghan, please look at me,” Seungcheol asked softly. When she looked up, he looked on the verge of tears. “I consider myself the luckiest man in the world, do you know why?” All Jeonghan could do was shake her head. “Because I have the best boyfriend,” Jisoo blushed, “and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.” Seungcheol laughed. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily, okay Jeonghannie?” All she could do was nod her head and try not to cry.

When they got home, everyone was assembled in the living room, not doing much. They looked to be watching a movie, but Jeonghan’s eyes were focussed on Wonwoo, who approached the trio by the door.

“Everything okay, Jeonghan?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah, I was just thinking of telling the others,” she mumbled nervously.

“That’s awesome, Jeonghan. I’ll be here, remember. Do you want me to get their attention?” Wonwoo nearly rambled as he reached up to run his hand through Jeonghan’s long hair.

She nodded. “Please.”

“Everyone! Jeonghan has something to say.” Wonwoo’s voice carried through the room.

Jeonghan squeaked as all of the attention was on her. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to do this,” she laughed nervously. “You all understand Wonwoo.” Nine heads nodded in unison, Seokmin sitting up further in his seat across the room. “Well, I’m like that,” Jeonghan confessed. “I’m a girl. Please know I’m still Jeonghan.” She ducked her head, unable to look at the faces of her friends when she heard a voice.

“Is that all?” Seokmin asked. “Oh, sorry,” he immediately continued, turning red. “That didn’t come out right. What I meant was,” he took a deep breath, “nothing’s wrong or anything? It was kind of an ominous feeling.”

Jeonghan looked up at him. “That’s all. I use she pronouns, but I’m still Jeonghan.” She smiled before adding, “Now someone else please share something, while we’re here. I can’t take the attention.” They all laughed, but Seokmin stood up.

“Well, if you insist, Jeonghan.” He smiled at her before turning to the others and making an announcement of his own. “I’m genderfluid.”


	8. But Words Wander About Aimlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Chwe Hansol | Vernon  
> Additional Info: Polyamory, Pining, High School  
> Title From: Q&A

Seungcheol looked behind himself, turning around in his desk to look at the clock on the wall. He groaned internally at the time– there was still nearly an hour left in class. As he looked away from the clock, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to Jihoon. Not only did his bright yellow hair catch the attention of everyone in the math classroom, but his smile and quiet personality caught Seungcheol’s attention wherever he went. Seungcheol dared to stay turned around for a moment, acting as if he was looking at the time as he watched the younger man. It wasn’t too long after he had turned around to focus on whatever the teacher had been trying to explain when he saw a small piece of paper made its way to his desk. Observing it closer, Seungcheol noted that the paper had his name written on it. Opening it, Seungcheol gasped at what was written inside.

Meet me outside the classroom at three, Seungcheollie. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you.

Seungcheol turned bright red before answering the note with a question asking who the note was from before handing it back to Jeonghan to go to whoever had written it in the first place. The note occupied Seungcheol’s thoughts for the rest of math class and continued to throughout the day when he received no answer.

“Seungcheol, calm down.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the older man. “If it’s Jihoon, he’s either calling you out for your constant staring– which, by the way, is super creepy– or telling you he’s into you. If it’s anyone else, just turn them down.” Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan was right– he should be able to nicely reject them.

That afternoon, Seungcheol was stood outside the math classroom when he heard a noise.

“Hansol?” he asked, seeing the young man a few feet away from him.

“Seungcheol, I can’t believe you actually came,” Hansol sighed. “I was worried you wouldn’t.”

Seungcheol shot the younger man a confused look. “What do you mean, Hansol? Were you–” Seungcheol cut himself off in disbelief. “You sent the note,” he breathed after a moment of silence. Hansol only nodded. “Hansol, I–”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” Hansol began. “I see how you look at Jihoon.” Seungcheol flinched. Was he really that obvious? Inner turmoil aside, Hansol was still speaking. “I just thought you should know I’ve been looking at you that way since I met you.”

Seungcheol froze. He met Hansol when he only began high school– four years ago. Had he been missing Hansol the whole time?

“Seungcheol, it’s okay, really,” Hansol insisted, but the older man wasn’t hearing him anymore. While he did have intense feelings for Jihoon, and he loved the younger man for everything he was, now that he knew Hansol loved him, he could no longer see him in the same light. Externally Seungcheol was frozen in shock, but internally he was analyzing all of his interactions and thoughts regarding Hansol. How had he not noticed the feelings before? Hansol certainly hadn’t been discreet about them. Looking back on his reactions, Seungcheol realized he had been encouraging the feelings as well. He had been returning feelings he didn’t know either of them had.

“Seungcheol, please say something,” Hansol begged, snapping the older man back into the present.

“Hansol, I don’t know what to say,” Seungcheol whispered honestly. “I love Jihoon, I think you know that. I’d be surprised if Jihoon himself didn’t know it by this point,” Seungcheol sighed the last sentence. He needed to have better control over his emotions. “But I think I love you too,” he mumbled, unsure and anxious.

“Seungcheol, please look at me,” Hansol pleaded. “I don’t care if you still love Jihoon, okay? He’s a cool guy, I’d be crazy if I didn’t admire him at least a bit, but–” Seungcheol sighed.

“Hansol, you don’t understand,” Seungcheol began quietly. “I need both of you. I couldn’t only be in a relationship with you, I need Jihoon too.”

“Oh,” Hansol stated clearly. “Well, I don’t really feel that about Jihoon, but I understand. Do you want to talk to him tomorrow then?” Seungcheol gulped but nodded. He needed to talk to Jihoon.

In the end, Seungcheol didn’t initiate anything. When he got to math class the next day, there was a paper on his desk nearly identical to the one from the day before, only with different handwriting this time. When Seungcheol went at the end of the day, he spotted Jihoon outside of their math class.

“Jihoon,” he breathed.

“Seungcheol, I know you like to use that mouth of yours, but keep it shut for a minute, would you?” Seungcheol could only nod, and Jihoon continued. “First, I know you’re like, in love with me or something. It would be hard not to know what with how you’re always staring at me,” Jihoon grumbled out the last few words. Seungcheol blushed. He had been kind of obvious. “I’m just here to tell you that I also find you much more interesting than trigonometry.” Seungcheol felt his jaw drop. Jihoon was interested in him too? He was about to speak when Jihoon rushed to continue. “I’m not done, nerd. I also find someone else more interesting than the class content we go over together. I don’t think I could have one of you, I’d need you both. So either you accept me with the extra limb of a freshman named Chwe Hansol–”

“Did you say your extra is Hansol?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief.

“Yes, so take us or leave me.”

“I’ll take you. Hansol approached me yesterday about being in a relationship with him. I have no problems with taking both of you. I love you both, an incredible amount,” Seungcheol confessed, looking down.

Jihoon leaned up and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. “That’s great. Maybe we should talk to him tomorrow? Over coffee?”

Seungcheol turned a shade of red he didn’t know existed. “I’ll leave him a note.”


	9. I See Everybody's Auras Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: N/A  
> Additional Info: Supernatural Elements  
> Title From: Rocket

Hansol looked around with a sigh. Sometimes he hated his gift– seeing other people’s emotions wasn’t always a good thing. Especially on days like today.

Hansol had been struggling the past week, hiding away and not seeing the others much. He tried to conceal his negative emotions, but it was clear that it hadn’t worked. Seungkwan’s usually bright golden yellow was desaturated and murky, Mingyu’s usually clear turquoise had large spots of a dark brown throughout it, and Seokmin’s smooth, lapis lazuli blue had shifted to a navy colour. Hansol sighed again. The resident mood-makers could feel how upset he was– that was a given, the thirteen of them were too close for them to miss it– and it was clouding their feelings too.

“Hey, Hansollie,” Seokmin called from the couch. “Come and sit with me?” Hansol wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than to go sit with the older man, but he knew his presence would just make Seokmin feel worse in the end.

Shaking his head, Hansol smiled and feigned a yawn. “I’m kind of tired, Seokmin,” he lied, almost dropping the act when he saw Seokmin’s blue darken further. “I’m gonna go sleep for a bit,” Hansol rushed out, running to his shared room. As soon as he entered the room. He regretted his decision– two of the five beds were occupied.

“Ah, Hansol!” Junhui called with a smile, but Hansol could see through him. His bright yellow-green had shifted, now resembling an olive. “Come and sit with me?” Junhui asked softly, echoing Seokmin’s earlier words. He looked hopeful until Hansol shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I’m supposed to be meeting someone really soon,” Hansol blurted, the lie weak but doing the job as he dashed out of the bedroom almost as quickly as he came in. 

When Hansol left the room, he ran immediately into Minghao, nearly stumbling to the floor. The older man grabbed his arms to steady him. However, once Hansol was firmly on his feet, Minghao still refused to let go. Hansol tried to force his way out of the older man’s hold, without success. Hansol opened his mouth to protest when he took a look at the aura of colour surrounding his friend. His pale blue was just as soft as usual, though a bit grey due to Hansol’s negativity. This wasn’t what caught Hansol’s attention– the colour looked stronger than usual, more opaque.

“Hansol, you’re not going anywhere. You’re going to stay and talk to us like you’re supposed to,” stated a voice, large and firm, coming from behind Minghao. Seungcheol stepped out from behind him, looked over Hansol’s shoulder and nodded. Minghao’s arms released him, but before he could even think of running, Hansol was picked up off of the ground from behind. Looking up to see who was carrying him, Hansol saw the concerned face of Junhui. So much for seeming okay. When they entered the general living area, Seokmin stood up, shocked to see Junhui carrying Hansol. As soon as the couch was free, Hansol was thrown down on to it. Again, before he could even consider moving, his friends reacted. Seokmin threw himself down onto Hansol’s lap, effectively pinning him to the couch.

“Hansol, what’s going on?” Seokmin asked, voice and aura full of concern

So Hansol spoke. He told them about the pressure he was feeling, about how terrified he was of failing. He told them how he felt– not good enough, not trying hard enough, lesser than the others– and how unprepared he felt for life in general.

“Hansol,” Seungcheol breathed from his place next to him– and under Seokmin’s feet. “We will always be here to support you. All of us.”

“You have to tell us when something is wrong, Hansollie,” Jeonghan added from his other side, absentmindedly playing with Seokmin’s hair. “We want to help you, but we can only help if you talk to us.”

Hansol nodded. “I will,” he assured them. He knew he would have to– the others would be on alert for weeks, but he didn’t mind. They were right in the end. It was for this reason that, over the next few weeks, he didn’t mind spending so much time in the company of the others. Hansol smiled more, he told the others when something was bothering him, and he rejoiced when he was able to see their true, happy colours shine again. His vision was filled with a rainbow of happy friends.


	10. Please Be Well Until I Get There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: N/A, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan  
> Additional Info: Anxiety Attack  
> Title From: Run To You
> 
> *I admittedly know very little when it comes to anxiety. I'm not entirely sure if this is the right way to describe what happens, but it's what I was thinking of.

Seokmin tossed himself onto his bed, thankful that neither of his roommates was currently present. He let out a loud groan, thankful that it was finally the weekend. It was hard being an idol, especially for Seokmin right now. The full group was hard at work preparing for their next album– Seokmin had hardly seen Jihoon or Soonyoung in the last week. In addition to normal beginning comeback preparations, Seokmin was the leader of a special unit that just had their debut, along with Soonyoung– who was probably overworking himself– and Seungkwan. While Seokmin couldn’t be happier about the success they were having, he also couldn’t help but notice how worn out all the work was making them. Seokmin could barely keep his eyes open during interviews for BooSeokSoon, forget dancing on stage and singing live. Seokmin groaned again, muffling it with his pillow. He could almost feel himself shutting down just thinking of all the work he would have to do after BooSeokSoon had completed their debut promotions.

“Seokmin?” a gentle voice called from somewhere above his head. “Are you alright?” Seokmin looked up from where he was burying his face in his sheets to see Jeonghan looking down at him, slight concern on his face.

“Hey, Jeonghan. I’m okay, I think. Just need some time to myself.” Seokmin smiled at Jeonghan, whose face fell at the younger man’s words.

“Okay,” he replied gently. “Just let me know if I can help with anything.” Jeonghan took one last look at Seokmin before leaving the room.

Seokmin groaned softly, burying his face under his pillows again. Now he had worried Jeonghan, who would probably talk to Seungcheol. Seungcheol would then either go to Soonyoung and Seungkwan or question Seokmin himself. Seokmin wasn’t sure he could handle the concern on Seungcheol’s face. It would also likely require Seokmin to slow down, and he knew he couldn’t. There wasn’t any time to slow down– he needed to devote as much time as possible into being the best he could for his special unit. Seokmin felt like screaming at the mere thought of how he would be letting down the others. He didn’t have time to rest because of practice, and he couldn’t afford to complain either. Seokmin let out a muffled shout into his pillow, quiet enough that it wouldn’t be audible outside of his room, but he didn’t feel any better afterwards. He could feel the panic rising in him. He couldn’t breathe; it was like the walls were closing in on him. Seokmin pulled his head out of the– now displaced– pillows and tried his hardest to breathe, but the air just wouldn’t enter his lungs. Seokmin screamed. He wasn’t sure if there were any words in his noise, or if it was just a mess of sound. Seokmin was just trying to focus on his surroundings– the softness of the sheets underneath him, the warmth if the air in his room, and the sound of footsteps running towards his room.

“Seokmin!” Jeonghan yelled as he ran into the room. “Seokmin, look at me,” he begged. Seokmin turned his head toward the voice, only for it to be moved again when Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the younger in a tight embrace. “Seokmin, breathe. You can do it, just relax, okay? That’s it.” Jeonghan murmured words of encouragement gently into Seokmin’s ear as he calmed down. 

Seokmin sighed, relaxing into Jeonghan’s arms. He would be fine. His friends would support him. When Jeonghan began to sing quietly to him, Seokmin let himself fall asleep.


	11. I'll Give You This Shining Promise on Your Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Wen Junhui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8  
> Additional Info: Presents  
> Title From: Shining Diamond

Minghao walked into the jewellery store, hands shaking and heart threatening to break his ribs. It was the first of June, and he was getting a present for his boyfriend of four years, Junhui. The older man was known to wear necklaces, so Minghao’s plan was to buy one and give it to Junhui. The problem was that Minghao wasn’t sure what pendant to choose– it had to be perfect.

“Hello sir, do you need any help?” asked a shopping assistant when she spotted Minghao stressing.

“Ah, I guess. I’m looking for a necklace, but I’m not sure what to choose,” he confessed.

“I see,” she said with a smile. “Well, what does she like?” Minghao froze. He really should have seen that coming.

“Ah, my boyfriend really likes music? He plays the piano, if that helps at all,” Minghao mumbled. Thankfully, the assistant didn’t even blink.

“Okay, so I already have some ideas for a pendant.” She guided Minghao over to a case full of a variety of pendants, including a small silver grand piano. It immediately caught Minghao’s eye.

“That piano,” he breathed in amazement. The assistant smiled. “It’s perfect.”

“I’ll help you out with ringing it up.”

On their way over the small glass counter, Minghao let his eyes wander over the rest of the store. He saw bracelets, pendants, and many other bejewelled items, but what drew his attention the most was a small, simple ring. He walked over to it, abandoning the shopping assistant in awe.

The ring was beautiful. It was slim, but not by too much. It was wide enough for intricate designs to be carved on the band, with small blue and white sapphires accenting the swirls.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the shopping assistant asked quietly from behind Minghao, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“It’s amazing.” Minghao turned to look at her. “I’d like this too if that’s possible.” She simply nodded and waved him over to the counter again.

When Minghao left the shop, his wallet quite a bit lighter, he simply smiled. He had a present for his boyfriend and an additional surprise. As soon as he arrived home he went to find Junhui.

“Junnie!” he called upon seeing his boyfriend. “I have something for you!” Junhui poked his head up from where it was behind his book.

“Oh? What’s that?” he asked, confused but clearly excited.

“Come here and you’ll find out.” At that, Junhui sighed but stood up, only taking one step toward Minghao before the younger man wrapped him up in a hug. “I love you, Junhui,” Minghao whispered in his boyfriend’s ear before letting go.

“I love you too, Hao,” Junhui returned with a bright smile. 

“That’s not all, Junnie,” Minghao informed the older with a smile. Looking at the confusion on Junhui’s face, Minghao smiled before taking a small box out of his pocket and presenting it to him. “This,” he said, “is for you.”

Junhui gasped. “Minghao, this—”

“Just open it, okay? Don’t worry about it and just enjoy the random gift, okay?”

“Hao, this is so much,” Junhui whispered. When he opened the box, he gasped at the ring inside, immediately freeing it. “Minghao, it’s beautiful!”

“Just like you,” the younger man stated. “I know we can’t marry, and I know that we’re too young, but I wanted to give you this. Consider it a promise of love, Junhui. I love you now, and always will. So be with me to see it through, please?”

Junhui handed Minghao the ring and held his hand out. “Let’s make it proper, yeah?” Junhui asked, wiggling his fingers. Minghao smiled and slid the ring onto Junhui’s fourth finger on his left hand.

“I love you, Wen Junhui,” he declared.

“And I love you, Xu Minghao.” The two of them smiled at each other before sealing their love with a kiss.


	12. Brush Off Your Shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK/Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino  
> Additional Info: Domestic  
> Title From: Jam Jam

“Hey Chan,” Seungkwan called over his shoulder as he abandoned the younger boy in the living room. “Pick the movie, will you?” It was Thursday which meant it was movie night and the others were always indecisive. When Seungkwan entered again with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, he saw his friend on the floor in front of the television, playing with the DVD player.

“Seungkwannie,” called Seokmin from the kitchen. “I only have two arms you know!” Seungkwan shook his head– he had left Seokmin in charge of collecting the other snacks and drinks, and the older man was evidently having trouble.

“I’m the same!” Seungkwan answered as he set the popcorn down and sat on the couch, an arm on the back in a silent invitation. “Get Jisoo to help you, he’s an angel and you know all you have to do is ask.”

Just then the man in question appeared to rescue Seokmin from the tower of cans he had created. “He’s right, Seok. I would have helped you easily; it’s better to be interrupted in my getting changed than to have to clean up spilt drinks.” Seungkwan had a smile of satisfaction on his face when Jisoo spoke again. “Seungkwan, you could have helped him too.”

Groaning, Seungkwan turned to Jisoo. “But I carried the popcorn in,” he protested.

“It doesn’t matter.” Chan chuckled quietly from his position on the floor, not wanting to get involved. Seungkwan threw a piece of popcorn at him. Jisoo stepped in between them just as Chan turned around, drinks in hand. “No fighting,” he stated with a slight air of authority and Seungkwan remembered that Jisoo was older than him and would not hesitate to remind him. 

“So,” Seokmin said casually as he entered the living room with the remaining snacks, “what movie did Channie pick?”

Chan poked his head up at his name. “I chose a Disney movie if that’s okay.”

Seungkwan smiled at him. “Of course it’s okay, Channie. There’s a reason we let you pick so often, you know.”

Chan smiled at that. “Yeah, I know. It’s because I don’t take forever to choose.”

Jisoo shook his head. “No, Channie, it’s because we love you,” he informed the youngest.

Chan turned red at that. “Shut up,” he mumbled, pushing off of the floor and sitting down on the couch. “Let’s just watch my movie, okay? Maybe next time someone else should choose.”

Seungkwan frowned. Chan didn’t usually react so harshly to their teasing– had their words bothered him? Seungkwan observed him as Jisoo and Seokmin joined them on the couch, Jisoo taking the opposite end and Seokmin placing himself under Seungkwan’s extended arm. When Jisoo had settled in on his end, Seungkwan noticed him pull Chan towards him until the younger man was pressed against his side. Seungkwan saw him tense for a moment before relaxing against the older man.

As the movie played, Seungkwan felt Seokmin relax further into him as well. In the beginning, the older man was simply beside him; by the time they hit the halfway point, Seokmin’s head was resting on Suengkwan’s shoulder and his body was pressed against Seungkwan’s side. He smiled at the thought– Seokmin was a very affectionate person, but he wasn’t usually like this. When the movie finished, nobody moved. Looking down at Seokmin, Seungkwan recognized the soft sound of his breathing for what it was– Seokmin had fallen asleep. When he glanced over to Jisoo, he saw the oldest of their group suffering the same fate, as Chan had gotten comfortable. 

“Jisoo,” Seungkwan whispered. When he didn’t answer, Seungkwan tried again. After the third call, Jisoo looked over to the other end of the couch.

“What do you want, Seungkwan? I don’t want to wake up Chan,” Jisoo whispered back, a hint of annoyance colouring his voice, followed by a yawn.

“I was just worried about him,” Seungkwan explained quietly. “He seemed bothered earlier.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Jisoo reassured Seungkwan gently. “Now let’s see if we can’t get some sleep.” Seungkwan knew they’d regret sleeping on the couch in the morning, but for now he just let his head fall onto Seokmin’s and closed his eyes. They could worry about Chan in the morning– and they would be worrying about him. As he waited to drift off to the sound of his friends sleeping, Seungkwan heard a voice– Chan’s. He assumed the younger was simply sleep talking and was ready to brush it off when he heard what was said.

“I can’t help it if I’m in love with them, mother. Seungkwan is protective, Seokmin is fun, and Jisoo is the most caring man I’ve ever met,” he mumbled quietly. They were definitely talking in the morning.


	13. Hoshi Woozi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi  
> Additional Info: High School, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Pining  
> Title From: Bring It
> 
> *I say lovers, but it's only a mention of a date.

Jihoon looked across the gymnasium at the group of boys crowded together. Among the athletic builds and tall bodies, Jihoon spotted the one who always caught his eye– Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was only a few months older, but he seemed to carry himself in a way that demanded respect. He was quite a bit taller than Jihoon, but he didn’t mock the younger man. That was difficult as Soonyoung had never actually spoken to Jihoon. This didn’t deter him though, and he continued to watch over the older man from afar.

This was one such day. Jihoon was over near the wall of the gymnasium as if he were trying to disappear from the all-seeing gaze of their teacher, Kim Seokjin. The teacher always seemed to seek out those who did not want to participate in whatever activity they were doing and often forced them to participate. As Jihoon subtly turned into the wall, Seokjin blew his whistle to call the attention of the loud, laughing class.

“Good morning, everyone!” Seokjin called with a smile far too bright for nine am. “Let’s start our class off with a few laps around the gym before we get into what we’re doing for today, alright?” The class grumbled but jogged over to the walls to begin running around the perimeter of the room. “You too, Jihoon, don’t think I didn’t see you hiding!” Jihoon groaned internally before pushing off the wall and joining the others. As he jogged, he subconsciously kept an eye on Soonyoung. He couldn’t help it– Soonyoung was beautiful, even when he was sweaty after class.

They kept running until Seokjin was satisfied. He blew the whistle again, bringing the boys back to the centre of the gymnasium as they pondered what they would be doing.

“Before we truly get started, we’re going to play a few games,” Seokjin announced. “Junhui, can you please come and explain the concept and rules of rugby.” While the confusion on Junhui’s face was evident, he quickly launched himself into a detailed explanation of the rules of rugby. It took around five minutes, and afterwards, Junhui was looking at Seokjin with a confused expression again.

“Sir, was there a reason you asked for that?” Junhui asked.

“Yes,” Seokjin answered with a smile. “Your next large assignment will involve you teaching the class about an activity.” The entire class groaned. “I know it doesn’t seem ideal, but it’s what you’re doing,” he stated with a direct note of authority. “In addition,” he continued, “it will be a group activity.” The entire room groaned again, even louder this time. Seokjin held up a hand as soon as he noticed people moving toward each other. “Don’t get too close to your friends,” he told them. “I’m choosing the groups.”

Jihoon, who had only been groaning internally, let out a noise of frustration along with everyone else. Teacher chosen groups were almost always a disaster in some way.

Seokjin continued explaining the assignment, and Jihoon paid some attention. They were to be in groups of two, chosen by Seokjin. They would then choose an activity to teach the class. This was where the students had complete control– they could choose whatever they wanted. Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung, who had a huge smile on his face. He was obviously going to teach the class a dance, and he looked excited. Jihoon tuned Seokjin out again as he discussed intricacies and expectations. All Jihoon heard was the due date, which was two weeks from now, and the partner assignments. When Jihoon’s name was called, he paid close attention so that he would know who he was working with. The last thing he expected was to be placed with Soonyoung.

Immediately after Soonyoung’s name was called, Jihoon looked at his feet as his friends began laughing next to their partners. Jihoon sent out death glares, but it seemed that Soonyoung’s friends were laughing too.

Of course they were laughing. Soonyoung was stuck being paired with the one who was always watching him. It made perfect sense to Jihoon. Soonyoung made his way over to Jihoon, his eyes bright despite the snickering. Jihoon noticed something else about Soonyoung. His cheeks were a soft pink.

“So,” Soonyoung started with a soft smile. “We’re partners.” Jihoon simply nodded and Soonyoung’s cheeks turned a darker pink. “What do you want to teach them?” Soonyoung tried again, sounding hopeful. Jihoon only shrugged in response and Soonyoung’s face fell. “Well,” he said, “are you okay with a dance? I know others get annoyed with how much I love dancing, so if you’re not willing to, it’s fine–”

“I’m okay with dancing,” Jihoon interrupted the rant Soonyoung was starting. “I like to dance too, but mostly to the routines that other people create. I know some basics from watching videos online, but I’m sure you’re more advanced. You’re quite talented, Soonyoung.” Jihoon slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he finished his sentence, turning red as if he didn’t mean to say so much. Soonyoung gave him a smile.

“Thank you, Jihoon. Do you want to meet at my house after school so we can choreograph something? I have a studio there with plenty of room for us to dance.” Jihoon nodded. “Okay, let’s meet at the front doors at the end of the day then?” Soonyoung suggested. Jihoon nodded again and gave him a small smile before walking away.

At the end of the day, Jihoon walked to the front of the school to see Soonyoung waiting for him already.

When they arrived at Soonyoung’s house, Jihoon took the opportunity to look around and learn about the kind of person Soonyoung was. There were many pictures showing each stage of Soonyoung’s life decorating the walls, from mere infancy to where he was today; intelligent and athletic as well as popular and involved in the school’s student council. He smiled at the pictures– Soonyoung looked so happy.

“Jihoon?” the boy in question called, causing Jihoon to jump slightly. “I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” Soonyoung asked, the formal wording sounding strange in his voice. Jihoon shook his head. “Okay.” Soonyoung smiled before gesturing to a door behind him, a key in his hand. “Follow me to my workspace.”

When they arrived in Soonyoung’s basement studio, Jihoon smiled. It was a huge open space, with mirrors lining one of the walls.

“Soonyoung, this is so cool!” he exclaimed. The older boy turned a faint shade of pink.

“Thank you, Jihoon.”

They got to work relatively quickly. Soonyoung had apparently been thinking of songs and dance moves since class ended. With his expert knowledge and wisdom, and some of Jihoon’s own ideas, they had a song and base for choreography by the time they had decided they would be done for the day. When they went to class they were given time to work on it, and by the end of the first week, they had choreographed, perfected and mastered their routine. Between class time and spending most days after school at Soonyoung’s house, not only did they finish choreographing and mastering their routine quickly, but they were also able to figure out a way to teach the dance to the rest of their class before their second week was up.

“Hey, Jihoon?” asked Soonyoung shortly after they had planned out the last of the teaching aspect of their assignment.

“Yeah?” Jihoon answered with a question of his own. He was confused– they had figured everything out; what was left for Soonyoung to ask him about?

“Are we friends?” Oh. Jihoon supposed that counted. The question bothered Jihoon– he wanted to be more than friends with Soonyoung, but right now Soonyoung wasn’t even sure if they were friends. Jihoon suddenly realized that he had been silent for too long and spoke.

“I like to think we are now, yeah,” he told the older boy, completely brushing aside the mixed feelings he was holding. “Why?” Jihoon asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Well,” Soonyoung started, suddenly turning pink again, “I guess it’s silly, but I was thinking– it’s hard to become more than friends with someone if you’re not even their friend.”

Jihoon was sure that he was experiencing auditory hallucinations because there was no way Kwon Soonyoung just told him he wanted to be more than friends. It simply wasn’t possible. He couldn’t breathe.

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, sounding concerned and confused at the silence. Jihoon was positive his heart stopped.

“Let me get this straight,” Jihoon said slowly when he felt he could speak again. “You,” he pointed at Soonyoung, “Kwon Soonyoung, dancing god, want to be more than friends with me,” he pointed at himself, “Lee Jihoon, the one who thought it was a good idea to dye his hair lemon yellow when he started high school? You, dancing machine Hoshi, want to be more than friends with the lemon head?”

Soonyoung giggled. “You’re being dramatic, Jihoonie,” he said with a smile, the nickname sending a shock through Jihoon and sounding so nice in his voice. “I’ve always admired your music skills, have enjoyed getting to know you through this project. And," he continued in a softer tone, "I would love to go on a date with you if you’ll let me.”

That was the last thing Jihoon remembered before he fainted in Soonyoung’s basement practice room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sat through this and read it all! I really enjoyed writing this in April, even if it was for a class. There are some stories that I enjoyed more than others, but I'm really proud of all of them. Over time I will be expanding them individually and posting them to this series as well. One of them is already finished.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading all of these, and please let me know if there's anything I can improve on, whether in general or specifically with Seventeen! This was the first time I'd written any of them, so I'd love to know.


End file.
